


Original Drabbles

by whynotasmile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是些不明所以的小短篇，各自獨立，大概當存稿吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 火鳥

橘紅、鮮黃和淡粉。

她第一次覺得伴侶像火鳥那樣雄壯美麗，吞吐火舌般的舞步，颶風侵襲的跳躍旋轉。

也許有一天自己會為他成為石像，只為一瞥輕點的足尖而永生永世被葬在魔鬼的花園。她這麼思索著。舞台上的他這麼光鮮亮麗……

她舔舔唇露出愉悅的一笑。醜聞、 暴力與用藥，那絕對不是她心愛的小鳥。

 

/

 

「我們去看電影吧？」

「滾。」

「但是……」

「滾！我他媽的人生已經毀了！！而妳在乎的只有電影！！」

「親愛的，」她幾乎是哽咽著。「我們會撐過去的…你一定會撐過去的…」

「妳根本幫不上忙，幹。」他咬牙切齒地說。「當初說嫁給我的錢呢？我他媽怎麼就都沒看到？」

「這些是以前存下來的錢…你省點用吧。」

「操，」他翻倒桌椅，發出巨響震動磁磚地板。「妳居然還私藏啊？臭婊子。」

他抽出皮帶。「我不相信這就是全部的錢，要來打賭妳能說出多少嗎？」

 

/

 

火燒的部分是最痛苦的。

但，也許是最棒的也說不定。那表示你即將重生，總有一番掙扎要走。她微笑，身上深淺不一的傷害就沒辦法刺痛自己了。

「親愛的，」她為他撲粉，描上細緻眼線。「舞台和鎂光燈都在顫抖著迎接你，得要完美登場才行。」

她露齒而笑，輕輕撫摸愛人的雙唇。

 

/

 

「要幫你化妝越來越難了呢。」她噘起嘴。「我們來看電影吧？暫時別管工作了。」

按下播放鍵，螢幕上的舞台劇默默演出。她蜷縮在她小鳥身邊，寵溺地環繞著他有些冰涼的手臂。

「那是你耶！」她驚呼，然後咯咯笑了出來。「以前的你。」

「多麼美好殘酷的時光啊！」

現在的她只感受到滿溢而出的幸福。

 

/

 

橘紅、鮮黃與淡粉。

小心翼翼地，如撫慰瑰寶。她為他著衣，為他上妝，再花一小時擺好他的姿勢。時間永遠都夠，她找來打火機，亮起蠟燭，愜意享受兩人的時光，浪漫、優雅，像跳著舞唱著歌的火鳥。

音樂響起，但她沒有起身轉圈應和。從他重生起，她就不再奢求能和他翩翩起舞。

過去的事總是過去了，對吧？

 

/

 

她終於知道魔鬼藍紅交雜的庭園裡沒有花，只有欄杆和強光。她瞇起了眼，金屬手鍊沉重地滑過光潔桌面。

門外的記者應該久等了吧？魔鬼真是讓人心煩的有耐心。才這麼想的同時，一個高大，西裝筆挺的魔鬼緩步走入，重重拍響她面前的桌子，雙眼灼熱的視線緊盯著她。

「妳對他做了什麼？」

她無辜抬頭，對上那雙眼。

「讓他變得更美，難道不對嗎？」

 

/

 

終於變成石像，最令人感到快樂的是，她為了他變成石像，一種幾近完美虔誠的愛慕者遺跡。

可惜最後無法握緊那片易燃的羽毛。她歎了口氣，將久未梳理的亂髮向後撥。多久沒看到她的小鳥了……

她被帶到戶外，風輕輕撫摸她油油的臉龐。她把它視為同情與了解。

「立正！」

她沒有回頭，任身後的人用布矇住自己雙眼。

「上膛！」

就快可以見到他了。她輕笑。

「發射！」

她聽到自己頭骨碎裂的美妙聲響，像他當初一樣。有一剎那她能聽見遠方正在廣播的消息，彷彿在紀念她化身永恆的一刻。她張開雙臂，想像自己如火鳥展翅，做最後一鞠躬。

「……日前逮捕謀殺前芭蕾舞劇演員，並藏屍保存於住宅的女犯將於今日進行公開處決，警方表示尚未結案…」

 

/END


	2. 無題

「……你要去多久？」  
「表現好的話七年吧，一下就過了。」  
「我不會喂小白。」  
「牠我托給二姨了，別擔心。」  
「煮飯呢？誰來買乖乖？」  
「妳會記得的吧這種東西，那麼愛吃。」  
「對啦！怎樣！」  
「欸、」  
「幹嘛？」  
「妳會好好畢業吧？別老想著工作，錢給你大姨了，她會保妳去研究所。」  
「爸……！」  
「以後出來都不敢喝酒了，哈哈哈，哪天又撞到人。」  
「你……你在裡面會不會冷？會不會無聊？要不要我寄小魚乾過去，你很愛吃的那個？媽的照片有在身上嗎？」  
「不會啦，妳顧好自己就好。都可以來探監的怕什麼？」  
「真的齁？」  
「啊我有騙過妳嗎？」  
「好啦，爸，有需要就要跟獄卒說，別老是憋著……我走囉？」  
「去吧，乖。」  
「踏、踏、踏……」  
「你怎麼沒說是無期徒刑？」  
「這種話講的出口嗎？先用七年哄哄她，之後，沒有我才不會不習慣。」  
「回房吧，後面還有人在等。」  
「嗯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016-0825  
> 有一陣子對監獄題材特有興趣的時候寫的。


	3. [FB]CA黨短文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來源自FB[耽美資訊集中營](https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=420921388298824&id=100011428993744)延伸短文

修長指尖迅速敲打鍵盤，鷹似的眼則行行閱覽每秒新增的螢綠數字，直到切換鍵按下，鐘面顯示凌晨兩點，他揉了揉酸澀的眼窩，伸手拿取桌邊咖啡時卻發現杯底已空了許久。

他歎了口氣。

「解得如何？」還未反應，身畔便傳來問句，他順從執起杯子朝向來人，得到另一杯滿酌的提神飲料回饋。

「照原定計畫走。又加班了？」

「託某人的福。」

「彼此彼此、」他盯著咖啡好一會兒，「你知道，再給我喝這個可能會猝死。」

「有辦法撐到調查結束嗎？」警官挑眉，「這是最後一步了。」

「可能吧。」他搔搔紅髮，看警察拉張折凳靠近電腦，「我可以自己到樓下買。」

對方搖搖頭。「別忘了，現在是長官要我盯緊你，能駭到三十億這樣巨額的人可不容小覷。」他拿過紅髮男子的杯子，端詳片刻後置於桌面。

「但你知道我不會逃跑。」

「我相信，但不知道。」執法人員沉吟。

「就像你知道我沒有駭進那個系統，即使我有能力如此。」

「我已經為你被降一級了，C，」警官捏住眉間，「而現在人命關天，這是我的工作。」日光燈下，他的黑眼圈清晰可見，不比工程師來得淺。

「你居然沒怎麼睡，」C瞇細眼，接著重回電腦前，「這個程式少說還要一陣子才會完成解碼，我以為你多少會休息。」他想了下補充：「我的外套在後面，拿去蓋吧。」

「我會看著你解完的。」警官倔強哼了一聲，決定喝掉方才的咖啡。應該還是熱的，他正要啜飲時卻被對方握住手臂阻止，「你幹什麼？」

「你才幹什麼，A，那是我的咖啡。」

「你怕猝死，我還要調查，反正不喝也是浪費、」A難得戲謔一笑。

「給我。」不等回應，工程師逕自奪回警官手中咖啡，不由分說便大口喝下。

「喂！你勉強自己幹什麼？」A搶下杯子時咖啡已被喝乾，他嘖聲，揪起C的領子，眉頭深鎖。「你以為我不在乎你的健康嗎？」

「喔，所以你在乎。」C舔舔唇，「這算是某種告白嗎，警官先生？」

A咳嗽一聲，「我指案子。」

他放下揉緊對方領口的手，坐定桌側。沉默中僅剩C敲擊鍵盤的嗒嗒聲響。雙手抱胸，他幾乎要在倦意裡闔上雙眼，只能依憑呵欠勉強撐住。

「你知道我為什麼喝掉嗎？」

「為什麼？」A咕噥，把自己從睡意邊緣叫醒。

「突然覺得，和某個蠢愛狗警官一起死於案件過勞，挺不錯的。」C語調輕快說明，沒有回頭看著被點名的警察。  
但如果他有，便會瞥見對方浮起一抹淺笑。「只是想減刑吧？少囉嗦，無論如何我會努力找證明你清白的證據的。」

「有興趣看日出嗎？」

「還吵，案件都要過期了。」

 

/小番外

「菸和咖啡的味道好重、」他皺起眉頭

「你的味道倒是淡了呢，警官先生。」他又補上一吻，在額上。

**Author's Note:**

> 好像是高一時候寫的(?)


End file.
